


[podfic] Promises From Lie-Stained Tongues by icarus_chained

by sk_lee



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was where reality stopped. This was where it had to.</p><p>    Nick/Phil, in the aftermath of Avengers. Fix-it. Mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Promises From Lie-Stained Tongues by icarus_chained

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Promises From Lie-Stained Tongues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/530510) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



 

 

 **Length:** 5:38, 5.6MB, MP3

**Link to download file @ Box.com:**[HERE](https://app.box.com/s/nxt78itgn3xqltnws6go)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to icarus_chained for being cool with the permission.


End file.
